exofarcefandomcom-20200214-history
Devastator (type)
This page is about the robot type. For the character, see Devastator. Devastators are silver coloured robots in Meca One's army. Some of them have coloured circuitry and body lights to distinguish them from others. They are generally more advanced than Iron Drones and the majority of them pilot battle machines or are involved in the running of the robot base. They are considered more intelligent than Iron Drones, but not many of them are particularly clever. Known Devastators Devastator - Usually holds the position of Leader's Assistant at the robot base, second in command to Meca One. He is typically the voice of reason behind Meca One's plans but given any power he tends to become just as arrogant and self-obsessed, and he regularly plots to overthrow his leader. Usually has red body lighting. Blue Devastator - Originally a prototype high-spec robot, he was activated by Robotina 2 when she invaded the robot base. He proved that Devastator had been helping Exo Force, and was consequently given his job. Robotina 2 later pushed him off a bridge and killed him - he was later fixed (badly) and left with Plain Devastator to work in the Recycling Centre, until it collapsed, when he was rescued and ended up working for Rich McMoney. He has blue body lighting. Plain Devastator - Brought in to fix Blue Devastator, but ruled him beyond repair. He temporarily replaced Devastator as Leader's Assistant, but was soon demoted and ended up back with Blue Devastator in the Recycling Centre, where he remained until it was destroyed - he was then rescued and started working for Rich McMoney. He has no body lighting. Green Devastator - Shadow Crawler pilot who captured Keiken as part of Meca One's plan to infiltrate the Golden Tower. In the invasion that followed, he and Takeshi ended up having over the edge of the Golden Bridge together and became friends. After they were rescued, Green Devastator was taken back to the robot base - he was sent on a mission to recover the Combat Crawler X2, then another invasion of the Golden City, where he saved Exo Force by activating his self destruct. He had green body lighting. Red Devastator - Combat Crawler X2 pilot sent as backup for Infiltration Unit 1 in the invasion of the Golden Tower. He was captured by Exo Force when he and Unit 1 were magnetised to the walls of the tower and used as a test subject by Ryo and Hitomi as they used Hikaru's iPod to make a portable interference generator. The sound of the finished device caused his head to explode. He had red body lighting. Devastator 359 - Iron Condor pilot sent to recover a codebrick and trick Exo Force into taking a fake code. When he failed his mission and lost the code, he helped Devastator try to hide it from Meca One. He later took over the role of Leader's Assistant for a while, helping Meca One with his attempted invasion of the Golden City and subsequently his search for the Jungle Outpost. He did not directly receive the X77 update, but was trapped and outnumbered on the the Mobile Devastator by updated robots who forced it on him. He was then killed along with the rest of them by a power surge. He had no body lighting. Yellow Devastator - Head of the robots' Repair Centre. He was deceived by Iron Drones 1 & 2 into revealing information about X77, which he was also in charge of. After launching the update, realising it was dangerous and shutting off the transmitter, he escaped and joined Exo Force's resistance group, helping to defeat the updated robots. He was later employed by Rich McMoney. He has rare yellow body lighting. Purple Devastator - Worked in the Experimental Weapons Testing Department in the robot base, and was a friend of Yellow Devastator. His body was taken over by Devastator, who forced Purple Devastator's personality onto a memory stick and snapped it, killing him. His body was later destroyed by Hitomi. He had unusual purple body lighting. Devastator 988 - Randomly selected to accompany Meca One on his mission to find the outpost, given the task of guarding Keiken then reassigned to help Devastator 359. He was updated by X77 and with help from other update robots he updated Devastator 359, before being killed later in the power surge. He had no body lighting. Pink Devastator - Responsible for the robot base's refreshment trolley, serving an unknown variety of beverages and snacks. Her trolley was accidentally destroyed by Takeshi's Assault Tiger, and she has been trying to badger Meca One for a new one ever since, but is consistently ignored. She has rare pink body lighting. Category:Robots